


Fun Ride (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe wants to try something new with you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 7





	Fun Ride (Modern AU)

You were just _innocently_ licking and sucking on a popsicle while you and Poe were watching tv. Well, you were watching tv. Poe was watching you. Watching how you engulfed the entire popsicle. Watched how your tongue slid up and down. Watched how your lips sucked on the tip.

Poe was getting harder and harder the more he watched you. He groaned as he watched some of the popsicle dribble down your chin and land on your chest. 

You looked at him curiously, “You okay, babe?”

“You know the things you’re doing with that popsicle are almost sinful.”

You chuckled and shrugged, “Not my fault you’re imagining me sucking your cock.”

Poe moaned at your vulgar words, “You really got a mouth on you, baby girl.”

You leaned closer to him, “Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?” You slowly inserted the popsicle into your mouth. You watched as Poe’s eyes darkened with lust. 

You smirked and stood up from the couch walking towards the garbage and dumping the popsicle. You wiped your mouth and hands with a paper towel. You walked back to the couch and stretched having your shirt ride up to reveal your lace underwear. You went to sit down, but Poe pulled you to sit on his leg. 

You batted your eyes and rested your hands on Poe’s chest, “May I help you?”

“Actually, yes. I think you can.”

“How may I be of assistance?”

“I want to experiment something.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I wanna see if you could get off without using my cock, mouth, or fingers.”

You arched an eyebrow, “And how exactly am I to do that?”

Poe grinned, “Ever heard of thigh riding?” You bit your lip and nodded, “That. You’re gonna ride my thigh until you’re cumming with my name on your lips.” You moaned and already started grinding on Poe’s thigh, which earned you a slap on the ass, “Did I say you could start?”

You shook your head and pouted, “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Good girl. Now, you may start.” Poe leaned back against the couch. Hands behind his head as he watched you. Your hands rested on his chest and you circled your hips on his thigh. You closed your eyes and bit your lip, “Eyes on me, baby girl.”

You whimpered, “I’m sorry, sir.”

Poe reached over and thumbed your lips. You opened them and began to suck on his thumb. Poe groaned, “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you baby girl?”

You giggled, “Why would I do that?”

Poe brought his hands to rest on your hips, “You’re going too slow for my liking.” He started to maneuver your hips faster and harder on his thigh. He watched as your juices soaked through your panties and onto his pants. He gritted his teeth, “Shit, baby girl, you’re fucking soaked aren’t you? All this from riding my thigh?”

You nodded, “It’s so good, sir!”

Poe pulled the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head to reveal your bra-less breasts. Poe began to bite at your neck as his hands massaged your breasts.

“Fuck, Poe!”

You felt Poe smirking into your neck, “Is my baby girl close?” You rapidly nodded as your pace began to increase even further. Poe moved your underwear to the side to watch your clit directly drag along the fabric of his jeans. “Holy fuck,” Poe grunted.

Poe looked into your eyes and you stared back. God, you looked beautiful with a thin coat of sweat covering your body. Your lips red from the biting. Your eyes fully blown with lust. He fucking loved it!

Poe began to run circles on your clit making you cry out, “Fuck, Poe! More!”

Poe looked his hand away and you whined. Poe shook his head, “I said I wasn’t gonna use my fingers.” You moved your hands from his chest to his shoulders and dug your nails into him causing him to hiss, “Baby girl got claws.”

You let your head hang back as the rhythm of your hips started to become rapid, “Poe, please, can I cum? I’m so close!”

Poe gripped your hair and made you look at him, “Do it. Cum on my jeans, Y/N. Lemme see you.” You closed your eyes, but opened them when Poe’s grip on your hair tightened, “Uh uh. Keep your eyes on me, baby girl. I wanna see your eyes when you cum.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” You whimpered. Your hips started to slow. You gave a couple more thrusts and you began to squirt all over Poe’s pants, “Fuck! Poe!”

“Holy shit!” Poe cried out as he watched your juices begin to fully coat his thigh. 

“Oh, baby!” You cried out one last time and then you collapsed against his chest. Resting your head on his shoulder panting, trying to catch your breath. 

Poe ran soothing circles on your back, “You did so well, baby. It was so fucking hot.” 

You giggled and kissed him on the cheek, “That was fun.” You ran your hand along the outline of Poe’s hardened cock, “Can I take care of you now?”

Poe hummed, “Let’s get you in the shower. You can take care of me there.”

“Yes, sir.” you mumbled kissing Poe’s neck and standing up heading towards the bathroom.

Poe watched as your hips swayed side to side. He shook his head, “Baby girl, you’re gonna kill me.”


End file.
